happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Dress Matters
Princess Dress Matters is the first episode of a new Happy Tree Friends Spin off called Happy Tree Friends: Medieval Days and is also the first episode of Season 1. This episode introduces Reener, Bertram, King Cedric, Queen LeAnn. Princess Becca, Princess Melanie, Princess Dakota, Prince Taylor and Prince Desi. In this episode, Reener makes pretty dresses for the princesses, as well as Giggles, Petunia, and Stacy. Cast Starring: * Reener (Debut) * King Cedric (Debut) * Queen LeAnn (Debut) * Princess Becca (Debut) * Princess Melanie (Debut) * Princess Dakota (Debut) * Prince Taylor (Debut) * Prince Desi (Debut) * Bertram (Debut) Featuring: * Cuddles * Giggles * Petunia * Stacy * Toothy Appearances: * Generic Tree Friends Plot In Medieval times in the kingdom of Treealot at the castle, King Cedric and his wife Queen LeAnn are looking at their daughters dresses. Princess Becca's dress is old and worn out. Princess Melanie's dress has holes in it. Princess Dakota's dress is too small. The 3 princesses need new dresses. Princess Becca recommends Reener the seamstress to make dresses for them. King Cedric and Queen LeAnn agree to Princess Becca. King Cedric gets his cellphone out and calls Reener. Meanwhile in the courtyard, Giggles, Petunia, Stacy, Cuddles and Toothy are playing baseball with Prince Taylor and Prince Desi along with some Generic Tree Friends. The ball gets stuck on the side of the tower. Bertram who is watching uses his magic skunk spray to get ball off of the tower. Giggles is at bat and she throws her baseball bat into the Generic Tree Friend pitcher killing him by having the bat go though his stomach. Bertram gets out his wand to get the bat out of the dead Generic. Another Generic Tree Friend takes to the pitcher's mound. It is Toothy's turn to bat. Toothy grabs his baseball bat and misses the ball hitting a Generic Tree Friend. Toothy swings again and hits a homer into the castle garden, breaking a window and killing another Generic Tree Friend by having the glass from the window rain down on him. Toothy runs the bases and trips skinning his tail/ King Cedric comes out to courtyard and announces that Reener the Seamstress has arrived at the castle. Bertram tells the group to come inside. Reener is at the main foyer and curtsies at the gang. Princess Becca, Princess Melanie and Princess Dakota show their old dresses to Reener. The Seamstress is aware of the situation decides to make new dresses for the princesses. Princess Becca asks for a pretty princess dress colored red with pink trim and a gold ribbon. Princess Melanie asks for a pretty princess dress colored pink with a blue sash. Princess Dakota asks for a pretty princess dress colored green with a pink bow. Petunia asks Reener for a pretty dress for her, her sister Stacy and Giggles as well. Reener agrees and they head to the tower for dress making. Up in the tower, Reener is sewing Princess Becca's dress carefully. She pricks her finger on the needle and wipes it off with a paper towel. Reener finishes Princess Becca's dress and Princess Becca looks in the mirror looking beautiful in her new dress. Reener then sews Princess Melanie's dress and does a good job. Princess Melanie looks in the mirror looking amazing in her new dress. Reener then sews Princess Dakota's dress at ease. Princess Dakota looks in the mirror looking great and cool. Reener asks Petunia what dress she wants and Petunia wants a gold colored princess dress with a cape. Reener sews Petunia's dress and Petunia looks in the mirror. Stacy asks Reener for a gray dress with a cape and Reener sews Stacy's dress. Giggles asks Reener for a yellow dress with a cape and Reener does that. Later King Cedric gets a text on his cellphone that the girls dresses are done and they are ready to show them. Reener comes down with Princess Becca, Princess Melanie, Princess Dakota, Giggles, Petunia and Stacy in their new dresses. The group looks amazed at the girls. Prince Desi and Prince Taylor see how beautiful their sisters look in their new dresses. The girls curtsy, ending the episode. Moral: "Open your eyes to discover true beauty!" Deaths * A Generic Tree Friend is stabbed in the stomach by a baseball bat thrown by Giggles. * A Generic Tree Friend dies by having glass shards in the shed rain down on him. Injuries * Toothy skins his tail as he runs the bases. * Reener pricks her finger on her sewing needle. Destruction * Toothy breaks a window in the garden shed. Trivia * Unlike the first episode of Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style, the first episode of Happy Tree Friends: Medieval Days features original characters. * It is revealed that the Medieval times in Happy Tree Friends: Medieval Days have modern stuff like baseballs, cellphones, televisions, rock and roll music and more. TheCoolWikiDude didn't want to go just medieval boring and decided to add modern stuff to make the series more attractive. * 2 Generic Tree Friends are the only characters to die in this episode. * The tower in this episode is similar to the tower in Dress For Success, the only difference is that there is a triple pane soundproof window that closes. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Medieval Days Episodes